


Experimento

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Recess - Freeform, School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: La primera vez de TJ y Spinelly





	Experimento

**Author's Note:**

> Me han comentado acerca de el lenguaje, como mencione aveces escribo en español e ingles. Pero aun asi el navegador puede traducir de ingles a español o de español a ingles. Para que no existan problemas uds deciden en que idioma me leen.

El verano habia terminado, las hojas arrastradas por el viento indicaban el inicio del proximo otoño y se deberia de volver a clases.

Los chicos habian subido de grado escolar, ya no parecian aquellos niños de hace un año.Sus cuerpos habian cambiado y sus pensares tambien.Las hormonas al tope y los cambios de humor, las inseguridades y la valentia explotaban en su corazon.

Tj,spinelly,mike,gus,gretchen y beans se encontraban aburridos en clase.Escuchando a su nuevo profesor acerca de historia antigua.Viendo el pasar del reloj lentamente hasta que sonara la campana, indicando que la tortura habia terminado.

RIIIIIINGGGG...Indicando la salida tan esperada

Saliendo en estampida rumbo al patio, todos lucian muy diferentes pero daba lo mismo seguian siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Los 4 chicos se sentaron en circulo con las 2 chicas para platicar sus experiencias de verano, poco a poco la platica se fue tornando mas oscura.

Gus: Basta ,Beans!  
Beans: Es verdad en el campamento de deportistas, dicen que una porrista se ahorco y su espiritu vaga por el bosque  
Gus: Nooo!  
TJ: Vamos , gus es solo una historia,aparte creciste mucho.Como alguien tan alto y fuerte le teme a una porrista muerta.  
Gretchen: tiene razon TJ, es ilogico.  
Beans: es verdad, cierto spinelli!  
Spinelli: Si (Mientras veia el mechon de cabello de TJ salir como rayos de su gorra).

En ese instante un chico de aspecto lugubre y un tanto gotico se acerco a ellos.

Butch: Eso no es nada, la porrista se mato por que estaba embarazada y es lo peor que puede pasarle a una chica joven!  
TJ: No digas tonterias,butch, cada año llegas con una historia diferente!  
Butch: Oh si, se acuerdan el año pasado que se besaron TJ y Spinelli  
TJ: Ni paso nada somos buenos amigos,cierto spinelli  
Spinelli: Asi es, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al recordalo, le habia encantado,pero era un secreto que se llevaria a ala tumba.

Butch: Les contare, que despues del beso, sus cuerpo pide mas y mas, hasta el punto de arrancarse las ropas y estar desnudos para unir su cuerpo al del otro.Sintiendo calor y escalofrio recorrer todo su ser.Sin importar nada y si no se tiene precaucion la chica se embaraza y debera casarse con el chico....JAJAJAJAJAJA.... Bueno me tengo que ir. (Mientras se alejaba).

TJ: Tonterias de Butch  
Gretchen: Es cierto lo que dice hacerca de tener sexo o hacer el amor,TJ.  
Gus: Enserio? Me gustaria conocer una chica para tener amor  
Beans: Es hacer el amor,gus.  
Gus: Bueno eso, y como se hace?  
Mike: Oh amor, a todos nos llegas y a todos nos das. Donde estara aquel ser al que me he de entregar, si me duele no importa, pues sera placer despues. Hoy puedes tomarme, mañana no lose, hay de mi que aun no se que es hacer el amor.  
Spinelli: bueno el primero que lo aga que nos platique!

RIIIIIIINGGGG!!!!- La campana anunciaba el regreso a clases por otras horas.

Dentro del Salon, el maestro habia puesto las sillas en circulo, contaba con unas laminas.

Maestro: bien alumnos, estan en una edad especial y es mi deber darles esta platica de sexualidad humana.  
Gretchen: No hay nada que decir profesor,es mera biologia!  
MAestro: Bueno para ud Srita, pero el resto de sus compañeros lo sufrira, asi que presten atencion.

Mostrando imagenes de cuerpos desnudos de chicos, hizo ruborizar a las chicas,mencionando sus nombres y para que servian. Al mostrar imagenes de mujeres a varios chicos se les presento una ligera ereccion que muchos trataron de cubrir con sus manos o libros. A todos parecia interesarles, menos a gretchen que bostezaba ante la ilusion del amor en la reproduccion humana.  
Al finalizar la clase, el maestro repartio entre los jovenes una pequeña bolsa con algo en su interior. Esto mis jovenes alumnos, los ara responsables,los protejera de enfermedades y embarazos no deseados. Es un condon,usenlo si pueden, guardenlo o regalenlo a alguien que lo pueda usar, dirijiendo su mirada a Gretchen. Ahora pueden salir.

Los 6 amigos caminaban en silencio, tratando de analizar la informacion recibida en clases y la historia de Butch.  
Gretchen: Vamos no piensen en eso, como les digo es mera reproduccion!  
Mike: Pero el amor  
Gus: Y si nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo  
Beans: Tiene razon,que tal si ninguna chica quiere estar con nosotros  
TJ: No se preocupen amigos,veremos que podemos hacer, no es asi Gretchen.  
Gretchen: Inténtenlo uds mismos, no necesitan a otra persona para obtener placer, científicamente comprobado.  
Spinelli: No seas tan dura y fria, donde esta la emocion, la pasion,el deseo.  
Gretchen: No lo se spinelli, no lose

Cada uno de los chicos, se despidio y se fueron a casa, a intentar el consejo de Gretchen. Cada uno hizo su lucha a su manera, pasando los dias y los meses el tema del sexo y el amor, habia sido olvidado,al menos eso parecia,pues nadie comentaba nada, pero se respiraba cierta intranquilidad.

Un recreo jugando basquetboll, el calor era insoportable. Se tuvieron que deshacer de loq ue les estorbaba. Spinelli se quito su chamarra y su gorro,dejando ver su delineada figura, tanto tiempo de practicar lucha libre y artes marciales le dieron un cuerpo perfecto. Unos enormes pechos y unas nalgas paraditas.Su cabello largo,sedoso y negro.  
Beans: Tengo que ir al baño, regreso mas tarde  
Mike: Te respeto como amiga, pero debo atender los placeres de mi cuerpo  
Gus: Este ....Yo......  
Spinelli: Si?  
Gus: Yo (Observando su entre pierna en ereccion y una debilidad,cayo de rodillas)...nada, me voy a recostar un rato.  
Spinelli: Quien sigue jugando  
TJ: Yo! y no temas que aguantare (Arrojando su gorra al suelo)

Iban en empate,el ultimo tiro era de Spinelli, al saltar todo su cuerpo se movio,TJ trato de hacer un bloqueo, en ese instante los pechos de la chica quedaron en la cara de su compañero. Una sensacion de calor invadio el cuerpo de TJ, haciendo lo inevitable de nuevo una fuerte ereccion traspaso su pantalon, en ese instante cae sobre la chica, quien sintio aquello sobre ella, produciendole un calor inaguantable,poniendose los dos sumamente rojos.A punto de besarse.

RIIIIINGG- El recreo habia terminado

TJ y Spinelli, salieron de aquel trance en el que habian entrado sus cuerpos.Con el corazon a mil por hora se fueron al salon de clases.

Cada quien se sento en su respectivo lugar, mientras el maestro comenzaba la clase.

Maestro: Bien mis alumnos,hoy les hablare de otro tema escencia para uds. Los Metodos de Anticoncepcion. Y muy ami pesar dare la clase por que asi lo mandan las reglas y espero no tener debates con la Srita Gretchen.

Maestro: Si bien el tema de la concepcion es importante.....Bla BLa Bla

TJ comenzo a soñar con la clase tan aburrida: Se encontraba solo cuando escucho la voz de spinelli que lo llamaba, el la encontro , la tomo en sus brazos y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente,derrepente caian en los profundo de un cielo oscuro con muchas estrellas y se sentia dentro de ella, sudando y despeinados.

Maestro: Sr. TJ la clase ha terminado,se queda castigado viendo un video por los proximos 40 minutos. Saldre ala sala de maestros y lo dejare, regreso mas tarde.

Dejando corriendo un video del tema, el somnoliento joven no puso nada de atencion hasta cierta parte que robo su interes. Y BIEN JOVENES, ESTOS SON LOS METODOS MAS SEGUROS. PERO TAMBIEN EXISTEN TRAMPAS QUE DEBEN EVITAR. COMO EL INTERRUPTUS, QUE CONSISTE EN TERMINAR FUERA DE LA PAREJA,PERO NO ES SEGURO, NO LO INTENTEN.....FIN

Tj salio corriendo del salon y se fue a su casa, por la noche fue atormentado deliciosamente por esos sueños, los amaba y detestaba, pero que pasaria mas alla en la realidad.  
Al dia siguiente con sus amigos...

Gus: Te dormiste  
TJ: Valio la pena  
Mike: Soñar...soñar con aquello que tanto anhelamos  
Gretchen: Es descansar y hacer memoria de lo ocurrido en el dia  
Spinelli: No creo que sea asi, si no mis sueños no serian tan calientes, digo cachondos, digo yo me pongo cachonda, Lo siento nose lo que digo

TJ: Spinelli tiene razon, si no yo no pondria duro de pensar en ella  
Beans: Que????  
Gus: Que esta pasando aqui?

TJ: No nada, uds saben, las etapas  
Gretchen tiene razon

 

De sorpresa salio aquel chico del mechon blanco,Butch.

Butch: Asi que ya empezaron los primeros sintomas de deseo entre uds. Asi comenzo Alice con Robert, eran amigos, se besaron, producian chispas, robert le pidio a alice una mamada. Apartir de ahi el quedo como idiota, solo hace lo que ella le pide con tal de tenerla.

Mike: exageras  
TJ: Una que....??  
Butch: Si, la chica se mete tu verga en la boca como si fuera una paleta de hielo, y comienza a chupar y a lamer, hasta que terminas en su boca  
Spinelli: Debe de sentirse muy bien  
Beans: Que dijiste?  
Spinelli: Lo que escuchaste solo tu o quieres que te de una buena putiza!!!  
Beans: No escuche nada  
TJ: Debe de sentirse muy bien,debo de intentarlo  
Butch: Hazlo aver como te va...JAJAJAJA  
Gus: Es muy complicado

Gretchen: Es biologia pura

Pasaron los dias entre tareas y risas, finalmente llego el viernes, tendrian un evento cultural en el auditorio, era obligatorio. TJ se levanto temprano, se ducho, se afeito en todas partes donde pensaba que podian tocarlo.llego mas areglado que de costumbre saludando a sus amigos, en especial a spinelli, que encuanto lo vio sintio un calor enorme dentro de ella. Al entrar al salon el director dio el aviso.

Director: Alumnos, tendremos un evento de caracter obligatorio, hay que estar en el auditorio despues del recreo.Sus mochilas se quedan en los salones, pues si nos alcanza el tiempo tendran un poco mas de clases.

Spinelli se encontraba distraida pensando en TJ, dibujando su nombre en su libreta e imaginando como seria besarlo y abrazarlo en la vida real, pues en sus sueños iba hasta el final con el. Ella lo deseaba de la misma manera que el a ella. Pensaba en proponerselo pero que pensaria el, la rechazaria y ella no podria con eso.

RIIIIIIING-Recreo!!!!!

Salieron todos disparados, unos a comer, otros a jugar, otros a dormir.

La pandilla de TJ se reunio detras de los contenedores de basura como siempre a almorzar.  
Butch: Aun no pasa nada entre uds por lo visto.Seria Terrible  
Mike: Patrañas  
Gus: Es cierto, no te creo nada  
Butch : alla uds, los vere en el auditorio  
TJ: Ya vera ese tipo, quiza sea mejor de lo que el dice  
Spinelli: Tu crees TJ?  
TJ: Creo que vale la pena intentarlo  
Spinelli: Como?  
TJ: Aqui y ahora  
Spinelli: ......(Trago saliva, habia entendido la indirecta perfectamente)  
Beans: Si seguro, como el beso de hace un año  
Gretchen: Seria un experimento fabuloso,pero se requiere intimidad para eso  
gus: A solas, no creo que a medio patio sea lo mejor.  
Mike: Entonces?

 

RIIIIIIIING----Habia que reunirse en el auditorio.

TJ: En un momento los alcanzo, voy al salon  
Mientras los demas se alejaban caminando para tomar buenos lugares, para comer y dormir un rato.  
Spinelli: AAAAAU...Mi estomago debo de ir ala enfermeria.  
Beans: Si tu lo dices  
Spinelli: ni una palabra o te arranco la lengua  
Beans: Quiero detalles!!!

Spinelli: En tus sueños(Mientras corrian evitando a los maestros y administrativos)

Mike, gus, beans y gretchen entraron al auditorio, sentandose en la parte trasera para poder tener un espacio para ellos, en esos eventos tan aburridos.

La escuela se encontraba desierta,hasta el conserje habia sido invitado a asistir ala fuerza.  
Spinelli comenzo a caminar entre los lustrosos pasillos, bajando mas alla de la cafeteria donde habia unos cuantos salones vacios y al final la caldera que daba calor en invierno. Una puerta antes del final, sintio como una mano la sujeto de la cintura y le tapo la boca.  
Apenas se podia distinguir lo que habia, solo cajas de libros y un pizarron, algunas viejas bancas, una sombra se acerco a ella y puso el seguro a la puerta. Para despues tomarla entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla con lentitud.

TJ: Te acuerdas del beso?

Spinelli: Claro, sueño con el.  
TJ: y yo contigo.

Los besos entre los 2 se hacian mas fuertes y profundos, sus lenguas se enrredaban como serpientes deseperadas y un poco de saliva mojaba sus mejillas. Lentamente TJ le quito el gorro a spinelli, desato su cabello y arrojo su chamarra al suelo.

TJ: apesar de la oscuridad, se que eres hermosa!  
Spinelli: Eres un caballero,tj

Esta a su vez le quitaba su gorra roja, su chamarra y desabrochaba lentamente su cinturon,el chico la envolvio en sus brazos y comenzo a besar su cuello y su espalda. Ella jugaba con el zipper de sus apretados jeans de mezclilla

Spinelli: Nos expulsarian si alguien nos encuentra  
TJ: Lo has dicho, si nos encuentran  
Spinelli: Pero Hank?  
TJ: Tienes razon, no debemos de desaprovechar el tiempo

TJ tomo la mano de spinelli y la dirijio a su miembro hinchado, mostrandole como debia de hacerlo,el chico solo gemia debilmente. Spinelli sin tener experiencia se metio el miembro a su boca. 

Demonios, se siente tan bien, es hipnotico su olor y su sabor pensaba Spinelli  
No.....NO.....No pares decia TJ  
El apendice comenzaba a crecer mas, comos i tuviera vida propia dentro de la boca de la chica, quien apesar del tamaño no daba tregua alguna, se aferraba a el con sus labios y lengua.

Basta dijo TJ, si no esto va a terminar aqui

Sentandose en una polvorienta silla, abrio sus piernas y con su mano sostenia su verga, con la otra mano tomo a spinelli para que se acercara.  
El corazon de ambos latia fuertemente.

Spinelli: y si me duele? es la primera vez que yo ago algo asi  
TJ: Tambien es la mia

La chica tomo la iniciativa y se sento despacio,suspirando por cada centimetro que entraba dentro de ella.Las respiraciones entre cortadas de ambos, decian mucho.Un liquido empezo a salir de spinelli, era sangre, puesto que era su primera vez con un muchacho.Su virginidad la habia tomado aquel joven de sonrisa picara y cabellos rojos.  
Finalmente todo TJ estaba en spinelli, ninguno de los 2 se movia, hasta que el dolor pasara un poco. Lentamente TJ la tomo de las caderas y comenzo un lento mete y saca,despacio,despacio. Hasta que noto que dejo de incomodar a su compañera, comenzo a menearse de manera circular.

TJ: No quiero que te canses, ponte de pie igual que yo, vas apoyarte en la banca con tus manos.  
Spinelli: Me quieres ver desde atras, pervertido  
TJ: un poco

Spinelli quedo agachada, mostrando su trasero y su sexo abierto que dejaba caer gotas de sangre y fluidos. Lentamente la cabeza de TJ comenzo a rosas sus hinchados labios,presionando levemente el clitoris de esta. Cuando lo sintio lo suficientemente humedo volvio entrar con todas sus fuerzas.

Spinelli: Sigue, no te detengas  
TJ: Oh.......esta muy caliente y apretado!  
Spinelli: estan grande, me vas a matar

La chica como buena peleadora se dio una vuelta sin soltar a TJ, quedando frente a el, comenzando a besarse mientras, la penetraba de manera dulce e inexperta.Con un poco de fuerza y ayuda de la banca logro cargarla en sus brazos, sin soltarla, se seguia fundiendo en ella.

Gotas de sudor caian al suelo... Gritos sofocados

TJ: Spinelli....creo que....  
Spinelli: Voy a terminar  
TJ: Yo tambien....pero....yo quiero decirte que te amo  
Spinelli: Y yo a ti

Al verse a los ojos se produjo un orgasmo todavia mas intenso en los jovenes.

El Sexo de spinelli quedo lleno de leche hirviendo, la verga de TJ habia vuelto a la normalildad.  
En un abrazo lentamente se fundieron. Pasa salir a toda velocidad al auditorio.

Randal: Tj, spinelli los acusare por escapar antes del final  
Spinelli: Has lo que quieras chismoso  
Randal: Maestra fisnter, maestra finster

Gus: Estan muy sudados chicos, todo bien?  
TJ: Perfectamente 8Mientras cruzaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Spinelli)  
Spinelli: De maravilla pequeño gus.  
Beans: A funciono el experimento heee  
TJ/Spinelli: Callate!!!!


End file.
